The prior art uses metal rings and plastic fingerclips to hold polishing paste in a single use container. For example NUPRO (trademark) dental polishing paste is sold by Dentsply International Inc in a single use container. One prior art clip holds the container to a finger of a dentist (or hygienist) while the single use container is fixed on top of the clip.
Prior art fingerclip holders are able to clasp single use containers, but are not adapted to hold paste without a container. A prior art fingerclip, while in use is held firmly to the finger which presses on the finger becoming uncomfortable after a while. Sharp edges of the metal clips damage the user's examination glove(s). Prior art holder mounting and removal require the use of a second hand to move the holder from or to the user's finger. Thus, a prior art holder fingerclip cannot be removed from the user's finger by the hand on which the holder is mounted, so a second hand is needed. Prior art holders bend and loosen the hold on the container when removing polishing paste from the container. Retention for paste containers in prior art holders is therefore poor and decreases over time.